STATE OF MIND EASTENDERS DAVID WICKS
by covblazebabe
Summary: This takes off from the episode aired on the 13th Jan 2012, If David had stayed to be with Carol i hope it could have happened like this... iv rated M because if i do carry on it may be unsuitable for the younger reader, hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Eastenders – for half the population has become part of our regular weekly television routine, we've watched characters come and go, some we're happy to see the back of others not so happy, but I am sure you will agree we all have our favourites, we live in hope that they will one day return to fulfil our viewing pleasure.**_

_**A personal favourite of mine is 'David Wicks' played by actor Michael French, The east ends notorious womaniser.**_

_**This fanfic takes off from January the13th (the date the episode was aired) the day of Pats funeral and also the day David Wicks left Carol stranded in the square after promising her he'd changed and would take her away with him.**_

_**This is how I believe things could have progressed if he was a stronger person…. **_

_State of mind_

David sped out the square slamming his foot down on the accelerator pedal hard, if only Carol hadn't taken so long, if only Derek and co had left him alone, here he goes again making excuses, running away, he had done nothing but run away all his life and tonight was no exception. Tears steamed down his face as he swerved round the corner, seeing Carols disappointed face in the rear-view mirror seconds before ripped his insides apart "NO" he shouted "NO MORE" he slammed down the breaks and put his head in his hands "I cant do this anymore" he muttered to himself, forcing the door open and getting out, he looked up at the sky "mum! Help me! I don't know what to do! Tell me what to do!" he wailed at the night sky dropping to his knees and hugging himself, floods of tears kept pouring from his eyes as all his mistakes flooded his mind, he'd never cried so much in his life.

"Well, well, well this brings back a few memories" laughed Derek appearing from nowhere "I remember way back when I could make you squeal like cat being castrated without anaesthetic" "just sod off Derek, leave me alone" David yelled through the river of tears washing out his eyes, making his vision blurred "il leave you alone when you get back in that car and drive it as far away from me and my sister as possible" instructed Derek now rushing over to David grabbing him and punching him hard in the face "ahh" David cried as pain surged through him, he'd been hit a fair few times in his life but never as hard as this, he was a lover not a fighter, and that's something that would never change, as he lay on the ground Derek kicked and punched him causing blood to seep from his face, David didn't fight back, he couldn't, he didn't even try, he just lay there with his arms up around his head in an attempt to protect himself from Derek's near fatal blows.

David's life flashed before him each sequence ended with him running, running away, running as fast and as far as possible like a rabbit would run from a blood thirsty dog.

Suddenly he had a burst of adrenalin, he shot to his feet catching Derek off guard knocking him back, he stumbled and pulled a knife "your getting this Wicks" he threatened waving the knife from left to right like he was slashing an invisible person in front of him, he charged forward screaming at the top of his lungs like a warrior in battle, David managed to grab the hand that held the lethal weapon, but Derek had the advantage, the strength to over power him, he was a man possessed, a man capable of terrible things, David was bleeding heavily from his nose and mouth, his ribs and back stung with pain but he still found one last burst of energy to push Derek hard against the wall, he didn't know how, he was dizzy, he felt like he was going to either collapse or throw up.

As he forced all his weight against Derek the knife fell to the ground "im giving you this once chance Wicks" bellowed Derek surprised at David's strength, he'd just given him the mother of all beatings yet somehow now he was the one pinned against the wall "you stay away from me" slurred David as flashing lights appeared before his eyes, he was weakening and Derek could tell, he took the opportunity to give David one final punch sending him flying backwards into the middle of the road before running off into the darkness of the square. His 'this isn't over warnings' faded into the night.

David Lay there, sweat and blood oozing from his wounds, his breathing was fast but in his head he knew he needed just one more blast of energy, as he stared at the sky he could hear his mums voice coming from somewhere unknown, telling him, forcing him to get up.

He managed to crawl round the corner into the brightly lit main street of the square, in the day it was full of market stalls, people rushing in and out of the café, the launderette, the Vic.

"ahhh" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he saw someone running towards him, it was Carol she hadn't moved from the spot in the road where he'd left her "David!" she cried "what have they done to you" she cradled him, "No more Carol" he slurred "no more running" he continued as Carol helped him to his feet.

He instantly felt better, he had finally stopped running, he had faced up to Derek – in a funny sort of way, he knew Derek wouldn't leave things there, he wanted David dead and he would make sure it was the last thing he ever did.

But if he thought for one moment that would stop David being with Carol he had another thing coming.

That fateful night, after being cleaned up and put to bed, he lay there next to Carol, the woman he'd never stopped loving, the woman who was now his past, present and future. He vowed he would never run again, this time things were going to be different, he'd said this a thousand times before, but things had changed, he was in a different state of mind now, well tonight at least.

He turned heavily onto his side and cuddled up to Carol, holding her tight he slowly drifted away to the land of dreams…..

_**There we go people very short but you get the general idea, if you would like me to continue the story from here please let me know!**_

_**Comment or review or contact me on twitter!**_

_**covblazebabe **_

_**Thanks for reading people! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome back people, due to a good response I have decided to continue with this one…**_

_**David has been badly beaten up by Derek.**_

_**David knows that by choosing to stay in the square he's a dead man walking, but he's vowed not to run anymore, he wants to somehow make things right and build a life with Carol, the question is how long their happiness will last?**_

_**With Derek's after David's blood how long will it be before disastrous consequences threaten the couple's hopes and dreams?**_

_**Chapter 2**_

7am in the morning David lay helplessly in bed, his face throbbing and swollen from Derek's handy work the night before.

At this moment he was feeling pretty stupid, why didn't he cut his losses and bugger off back to where he came from, there was nothing here for him.

With that thought he turned his head to look at Carol who was still asleep next to him, of course he had her. That's why he stayed, they were going to build a life together, be happy and grow old together. He wanted to spend more time with Bianca and his grandkids.

For once in his life he was following his heart rather than his head "no more running" he muttered as if trying to convince himself.

"Morning David" said Carol sleepily cuddling up to him "morning darling" he replied stroking her face, she looked so beautiful, he felt like all his Christmases had come at once, he had never really stopped loving her. He stared at the ceiling his mind replaying the events of the years gone by, he thought back to when he was just 14, a right jack the lad, He had got Carol pregnant much to the disgust of her family, that was the first time Derek had beaten him to pulp, the memory of that night was still raw in his mind, if only people could have left them alone, they could have been so happy together.

Although all these thoughts of ifs, buts and maybes filled his head there was still a little voice reminding him that everything he touches goes wrong, Carol's was the first persons life he had messed up, not that he thought for one moment she had any regrets about keeping the baby, Bianca had grown into something David would never change.

Then there was his first wife Lorraine who was expecting their first child within a matter of months of him moving in with her, she gave birth to their son Joe who was shortly followed by the birth of their daughter Karen.

David felt he'd been tied down, he was only 18 when Joe was born, which was hard enough but when Karen arrived it was the final straw, having two children to look after was too much for him, he was too young and certainly not ready to take on any responsibility.

This poor excuse gave him what he thought was the right to have several affairs before walking out and leaving his wife and kids behind.

"David Wicks this is your life" he mumbled alerting Carol "what?" she questioned sitting up flashing him a strange look "oh nothing darling, was just thinking" he answered before leaning in for a kiss.

They lay in each others arms cherishing every moment, Pat leaving them had made them both realise life was too short.

Moments later they both got up and dressed.

"Maybe I should stay up here for a bit" suggested David pulling on his shirt "I don't want to upset the kids, looks like Iv been dragged through a hedge backwards" he continued with a smirk. Carol walked over and wrapped her arms round him before replying "their going to see you sooner or later, you can't hide up here".

Upon entering the kitchen Liam, Morgan and Tiffany were sat around the table eating breakfast whist Bianca was doing her usual routine of trying to keep them under control "Tiffany no!" "Liam pack that in!" she wailed in her normal high pitched tone.

"Morning" muttered David taking his place at the table with his eyes fixed on the floor "granddads got a poorly face" pointed out the ever observant Tiffany, with that David grunted and went to leave standing up too quickly and bumping into Bianca "ahhh" he yelped as he doubled over in pain clutching his ribs "what the hells happened to you?" questioned a concerned Bianca "ohh nothing darling I just had a bit of a fall" replied David his voice rattled with pain "a fall?" she shot back crossing her arms "yes I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into something" he stuttered.

"You must think I came off a banana boat" shouted Bianca before continuing "this is down to Derek isn't it? Don't treat me like im stupid I knew there was something not right last night, you and mum deciding to stay and then going straight to bed without any kind of explanation" "darling please" "don't darling me dad, I want to know what's going on and I want to know now" Bianca demanded, it was clear she didn't plan on moving out his way until he started talking.

"What's going on?" interrupted Carol placing her arm round David's waist "granddads been battered" informed Liam with a chuckle. "I want to know what's going on" screamed Bianca by this point she was in no mood for jokes.

"we'll talk about it later" assured Carol "oh you know what, fine" spat Bianca grabbing Morgan and Tiffany leading them out of the kitchen.

David eased himself down into the chair taking deep breaths to try and counteract the pain, he caught Liam staring intently in his direction "what" he questioned picking up a slice of half eaten toast which Tiffany had left on her plate "what does it feel like?" questioned Liam "what?" replied David shoving the toast into his mouth "getting battered" continued Liam. "no one said he got battered Liam" interrupted Carol as she sat next to David with a cup of tea, Liam sat and thought about it for a moment before coming back with an answer "no one said he didn't get battered though" this made David chuckle, kids really do have an answer for everything, he remembered being Liam's age and driving his mother mad with his quick witted come backs.

"What was going through your head granddad?" Liam continued pushing for some kind of response, David looked at Carol and took a deep breath "size ten doc martins" he replied with a smile.

"Go on Liam get yourself to school" instructed Carol, Liam got up sighing "oh ok"

"Cheeky little bugger isn't he" laughed David "right well iv got to pop out" he continued lifting himself up and grabbing some painkillers from the cupboard "um where you going" Carol asked concerned "well il need to look for a flat or something, cant keep taking up space here can I" he answered, Carol stood up and cuddled into him "David you can stay here, we will look for a place together when you're a bit better, besides Derek might be hanging around and your not in a any state to" "Carol" interrupted David shushing her by placing a finger over her lips "im not about to go looking for trouble" he assured her "anyway like you said earlier, cant hide forever" he replied kissing her cheek and making his way out the house.

"David! Came a voice from nowhere "what you doing here? we warned you" it was Max, he was running towards David with what looked like last nights dinner all over his shirt "yes Max you warned me, and I chose not to listen" replied David holding his ribs and limping away in the opposite direction "oi hang on a minute what happened to you?" enquired Max, David took a sharp turn and headed towards the main street with Max still trailing him "come on David I only asked" shouted Max "ask your brother" responded David disappearing into the distance.

Back at the house Carol was going about her daily business consisting of cleaning, washing and people watching, she was stood looking out the window with a smile on her face "alright" Whitney said cheerfully flopping herself down on the sofa grabbing a magazine from the table "hello love" answered Carol joining her on the sofa "you look happy, has David been whispering sweet nothings in your ear" Whitney teased giving Carol a playful shove.

Carol didn't need to answer her smile and perfect aura said it all, life had never been better for her, she had always loved David and she knew he felt the same, she sat there staring silently at the blank television screen letting her thoughts take her away.

There was a knock at the door and Whitney got up to answer it "where are they" came Derek's voice from the hallway "excuse me" Whiney stuttered as he barged past her and into the living room "where's lover boy?" bellowed Derek "he's not here" answered Carol as fear surged through her body "you leave him alone, you've done enough damage, you could have killed him!" screamed Carol as fear turned to rage "yeah I could, I would, I should of" Derek wailed stepping closer to Carol grabbing her by the wrists "get off her" cried Whitney lashing out at Derek slapping him as hard as she could "silly cow" shouted Derek letting go of one wrist and violently shoving Whitney onto the sofa as he watched her race out the room he turned his attention back to Carol "im going to make you one promise Carol, David Wicks is a dead man"….

In a meantime Whitney had bolted out the door in search of help, she clocked David coming towards the house "David, David come quick" she begged "what's the matter sweetheart" replied David placing his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

Just then they were interrupted by a flying table that Derek had catapulted through the house window "oh no" David muttered doing a half run half limp movement towards the house "Carol" he shouted bursting through the door and into the living room where Derek had Carol pinned to the floor with his hands round her throat.

David wasted no time in grabbing Derek and throwing him out the way "Carol" stuttered David as tears filled his eyes "are you ok?" he continued stroking her face "you get away from her Wicks" instructed Derek his voice oozing with pure hatred "get out" screamed Carol as David stood up squaring up to Derek "come on then big man" he challenged "pick on someone who can actually fight back" he continued as Derek charged at him, the two men landed in a heap on the sofa, Carol got up just in time to see David's face change, she looked on in horror as she watched the colour draining from his face "ohhhh" he cried loosening his grip on Derek, his head fell back, his breathing became shallow.

Derek backed off looking at David lay there helpless as blood poured from somewhere under his clothes.

"oh my god David, David, some one call an ambulance!" screamed Carol with panic and fear in her voice, she grabbed David's hand and turned to Derek "what have you fucking done!" she screamed cradling David, Derek stood with a look of pleasure and satisfaction in his eyes.

"Something I should of done when I had the chance" Derek answered in a dry haunting whisper, as a smile spread across his face he turned and left them with the words echoing in the walls around the room….

David had been stabbed….

_**There you go people that's chapter 2 done!**_

_**Please comment or review if you have the time, I would love to hear what you think.**_

_**Thank you for reading! **_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello my darlings! Welcome back! Here comes chapter 3!**_

_**David's been stabbed by Derek but how serious is the injury?**_

_**Has Derek gone to far this time?**_

_**Will David and Carol ever get their happy ever after?**_

_**Let's see…..**_

As the ambulance pulled out of the square with the blues and twos going, Whiney rushed over to the café to inform Bianca of recent events, as she was speed walking through the square her brain was full of mixed emotions – fear – anger – hatred.

She burst into the café to find Bianca having a row with a customer.

"Im sorry the bacons a bit burnt but im rushed off my feet here!" yelled Bianca at a short bald man.

Before walking back behind the counter she noticed Whitney "what you doing here babes?" she questioned "Its David um granddad" stuttered Whitney desperately trying to sound as calm as possible, she still didn't feel comfortable calling him granddad for some reason.

She had only known him for a short time, he seemed nice enough but after everything she'd been through it was hard to trust or open up to anyone, besides he wasn't really her granddad, she was adopted but that didn't bother her, she loved the family she had.

"What? What's happened?" asked Bianca "oh mum" Whitney stammered tears steaming down her face.

The image of David lay on the sofa, blood dripping from his wound staining the carpet stuck in her mind "Whit! What's happened?" cried Bianca shaking her violently "he's been stabbed!" sobbed Whitney.

There was an awkward silence between them "David, granddad Derek stabbed him" Whitney sobbed.

"Right everyone out we're closing" Bianca yelled moving from table to table whipping plates away, leaving some very unhappy customers.

Whitney had managed to compose herself and began helping.

When they had disposed of all customers they locked up and headed to the hospital.

Carol was sat in the waiting room when Bianca and Whitney arrived; they rushed over and asked for news.

"He's stable but they are doing tests and stuff" muttered Carol in a confused tone

At this moment her body was racked with guilt, this was her fault for falling head over heals for him again, she couldn't help loving him.

They both had a history of messing up, and now its come to this, David lay in intensive care hooked up to heart machines, bags of blood and IV drips, she felt her stomach tighten, feeling sick she forced herself up, she needed to walk round, get some fresh air to clear her head.

Before she could leave a Doctor appeared "Mrs Jackson, you can see him now" the Doctor informed her.

As she sat by David's bedside watching his chest move up and down she couldn't hold back the tears, taking his hand she spoke softly to him of the earliest memories they'd shared…..

"Carol" stuttered David removing the plastic mask from his mouth, Carol squeezed his hand and began running her hand through his hair "hey how you feeling?" she whispered.

David let out a groan "im fine darling" he muttered through pain, Carol lay her hand over his stomach and smiled at him.

"Right Mr Wicks im Dr Regal" came a mans voice introducing himself "I have your scan results and fortunately the blade missed all of your internal organs, so you wont be needing surgery, however we'd like to keep you in over night for observation, we will get you up to a ward as soon as we can" informed the Dr "that wont be necessary, im discharging myself" said David pulling himself into an upright position.

"David don't be silly" Carol snapped in an angry tone.

"Look Carol iv got things to sort out iv no time to be hanging around hospital wards" he replied firmly. "well if you discharge yourself you are going against medical advice so you will have to sign a form" said the Dr "not a problem" replied David struggling as he became tangled in all the wires "and the police want to talk to you" the Dr informed before turning and walking out.

David looked at Carol panic in his eyes "the police! We've got to get out of here" he stuttered "what? Why? What's the rush? You can't let Derek get away with this David he could have killed you, he's not going to stop until…"

"yes but he didn't kill me did he, il deal with this myself Carol" he interrupted.

Moments later a nurse came in with a form for David to sign, she unhooked him from the monitors etc and explained his medication to him before sending him on his way, they grabbed Bianca and Whitney from the waiting room managing to avoid the police, they headed outside and got a taxi home.

Upon entering the living room Max and Jack flashed them a look of confusion "what's going on Carol, what's happened?" Max questioned, Carol helped David to the sofa and they both sat down while Bianca and Whitney headed to the kitchen to start dinner "your brother that's what's happened" snapped Carol.

"He's your brother too" Jack butted in, Carol turned to face him, anger was bubbling up inside her "Derek is no brother of mine, he lost the right to be called that when he nearly killed David" she snapped sniffing back the tears.

"He cares about you, as do we, we don't want you getting hurt" Jack shouted back "so stabbing someone is the way to go about it is it?" questioned Carol "Derek is an animal the only person he's interested in is himself he almost strangled me earlier! I bet he never mention that to you did he?" she continued.

The two brothers exchanged glances as Carol explained in detail exactly what had happened, to her surprise they didn't seem shocked by her words at all, they sat and listened to her reliving the events letting their brains process each sentence.

"We will have a word" Jack said eventually "things cant go on like this, David maybe you should just go, just for a while till Derek calms down" he suggested, David lifted his head up giving Jack a 'get to fuck' look "im not going anywhere, if Derek thinks im going to run away again he's wrong, I love Carol and she loves me" "have you got a death wish or something" Max butted in anger in his voice.

David knew Derek wasn't the only person that wanted him gone these two did as well, but he couldn't leave now, things had come to far and he was sick of running "Derek wants you dead and he's not going to stop till he.." "stop it all of you" yelled Carol standing up "can you two please leave" she continued gesturing towards the door.

Jack and Max shook their heads and left leaving David and Carol alone.

They sat in silence for a while cuddling "What we going to do David" Said Carol turning to him "I don't know" he replied "il think of something" they both knew David was in great danger, but what could they possibly do, David knew he was no match for Derek, talking to him wouldn't help matters but running away wouldn't solve the problem either, David knew Derek would only follow him either that or get someone else to.

As Derek sat in the Vic working his way through a whisky he watched intently as Alfie went about his business, he was another one Derek had under his thumb, he loved the power he had over people, just then Max and Jack joined him at the table interrupting his vicious thoughts "lads let me get you a drink" he said cheerfully.

"No we're not here for that" said Jack "things are getting out of hand if your not careful you'll be back inside" he continued, Derek finished his drink signalling to Alfie to bring him another "don't worry boys soon Wicks will be well and truly sorted" Jack and Max looked at each other "Derek you stabbed him" Max said in a whisper so not to attract attention.

Just then a strange man came and joined them "iv got it" the tall dark man said looking at Derek. "Marvellous" he muttered handing over a brown envelope, the man took a seat and slipped something under the table into Derek's open hands.

"Derek what's going on?" questioned Max, Derek flashed him a smile and brought the content of his hand into view producing a Ruger LCR Revolver "what the hell you going to do with that" shouted Max.

"Im going to kill David Wicks" ….

_**Ok people there's chapter 3 done, please review or comment! Hope you enjoyed reading! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys thanks for coming back!**_

_**David has been beaten up, stabbed, threatened you name it, but still he refuses to allow the police to become involve plus this time he is going with his heart, he won't run anymore.**_

_**Could this be the worst decision he's ever made?**_

_**A face from the past.**_

Carol lay in bed staring over at David who slept peacefully beside her, fear filled her body, she knew he wasn't safe here; she was beginning to even doubt her own safety.

Derek her so called brother was a loose cannon, he didn't care who he hurt as long as he was happy, sod everyone else was his attitude.

Carol stroked his bruised face as he began to come round from his deep sleep "Morning darling" he stuttered struggling up to kiss her "how you feeling today" questioned Carol placing her hand under the cover resting it on his bulge.

He smiled at her, a smile that said it all "what have you been dreaming about?" laughed Carol starting to stimulate him through his boxers, he let out a short groan as his cock turned from semi hard to rock hard.

"The only person I dream about is you Carol" he said with a cheesy smile, he was in absolute agony but that wasn't going to stop him having some fun here, he just had to convince Carol his moans and groans were 100% through pleasure and not pain, knowing she would want him to rest he dived on top of her "ohh David be careful you might pull your stitches" she said concerned.

"The only thing il be pulling is your knickers down" he whispered whist kissing her passionately, he could tell she was trying to resist his advances, but he was so horny now if someone walked in and shot him in the back he would still carry on, even if the conclusion was death at least he would die happy.

The next thing Carol said was, "well I guess I know what's on your mind" she loved being able to feel his hard dick press against her, she'd missed it so much over the years. They kissed harder and faster, David wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anyone. He carefully slid his hand under the covers to slip her knickers to the side, she to fumbled about pulling his boxers down, his stiff cock was now touching her bare skin, she could feel he was dribbling with pre come, she wanted him so much.

"Take me David" she whispered

Keeping eye contact with her he smiled and thrust deep inside her, just then 'Fire starter by The Prodigy' blasted from the radio alarm.

They both couldn't help but laugh as David reached over to change the station; he started thrusting in and out of her to the beat of 'oasis stand by me' not quite the song he had hoped would come on but it would do.

Carols moans of pleasure were getting louder with every deep thrust.

David lowered his lips onto hers to quieten her down, their tongues fought to find each others.

He grabbed her hips roughly and slammed his dick in as deep and as hard as he could. They could both hear the sound of his stiff prick going into her wet hole, he pulled it out, all the way then slammed it back in. As he built up speed he could hear her breaths getting faster and faster, he could feel her pussy muscles clenching his hard dick. She was heading for an orgasm "ohhh David yes im ready" she screamed into his mouth "I don't think Im very far behind" stuttered David through moans of pleasure.

Soon they were both at the point of explosion as his dick was feeling the convulsions of her pussy, and so when he felt the gush of her orgasm and the squeal that left her throat, he let go of his hot spunk shooting it up into her nice hot pussy. He was almost certain he felt her orgasm more than once.

Slowly they relaxed and soon his shrunken member plopped out of her hot and juicy pussy.

He rolled off her and back onto his side of the bed breathing hard "well im never going to look at oasis the same way again" he said with a grin, Carol laughed and kissed his cheek

She had an unbreakable smile on her face as she got dressed, she flashed David a look of love before heading downstairs to help Bianca get the kids ready for school.

David lay in bed letting his mind wonder, he was in quite a bit of pain now but it was more than worth it, he decided to stay in bed a bit longer, he hated having the grandkids look at him with worry and concern on their faces, plus Bianca constantly asking when he was going to go to the police or if he was sure he was ok.

He briefly considered going to the police but quickly shook the thought away, he was in trouble with the TAX man plus the police would only ask why the crime hadn't been reported sooner.

He figured he would wait until the house was empty then he would get up and have a potter around.

After an hour of dozing David finally dragged himself out of bed, he was in desperate need of some painkillers, he stopped at the bottom of the stairs overhearing Carol on the phone…

"Yes that would be great….. oh fantastic….. il see you soon… bye now"

Carol appeared from out of the living room, "David, how long have you been there?" she question looking shocked "oh you know, long enough" he replied smiling and heading into the kitchen. Carol got him a glass of water and some painkillers, they sat and talked about everything except what was really on their minds – Derek – a name that filled both of them with terror.

Elsewhere Derek sat in the centre of the square staring at Carols home, the fact that David was in there too made him feel physically sick.

"Excuse me mate you got a light?" came a strange voice from beside him, it was a tall dark haired man, early 30s maybe Derek thought producing a lighter from his pocket, the man sat beside him pulling his knees into his chest with one hand and lighting a roll up cigarette with the other "cheers" he said with a smile.

Derek couldn't help thinking the man reminded him of someone.

"The names Derek" he said holding his hand out to the man "Joe" he replied shaking it, the name Joe didn't instantly ring a bell "please to meet your acquaintance Joe, iv not seen you around here before where you from?" questioned Derek digging for information.

Joe took a drag of his cigarette before answering "Bolton"

This still didn't help Derek "fancy a drink" he questioned "on no I cant' drink with my tablets" informed Joe hesitantly.

"Well a soft drink then?" pushed Derek, Joe looked at him unsure "I really have to find someone" he replied grabbing his bag and standing up "well maybe I can help? Im a bit of a local celebrity round here" Derek said with an evil smirk "who might you be looking for?" he continued.

"My dad but I doubt you would know him he's not been around here for long, he came to attend my Nan's funeral" said Joe still very unsure of Derek who now had a huge smile spreading across his face, he put his arm round Joe and began leading him to a quiet secluded spot "you mean David wicks" he eventually asked flashing Joe a smile "yes! Do you know him?"

"Of course Joe my old buddy old pal, me and your dad are like that we are" said Derek waving crossed fingers in front of Joe "but you see he's not around at the moment, why don't you come back to my place and wait for him, don't want you wandering round the square aimlessly do we?"

Joe reluctantly agreed, after all what else did he have to do.

Derek showed him to his place telling Joe to make himself at home "may I use your toilet" he asked "absolutely Joe just through there son" replied Derek taking this perfect opportunity to rummage through Joe's bag, he found a bottle of pills, he didn't recognise the medial name on the label but he lived in hope they were for something very serious, slipping the content into his pocket he quickly refilled the bottle some pills he found in the cupboard.

He heard Joe coming back just in time to zip the bag up and sit down.

Derek watched as Joe pulled a bottle of water from the side of his bag along with the pill bottle he had just tampered with.

"So young man what's the meds for" he questioned with a crafty grin, Joe looked up after swallowing the pills "um iv got schizophrenia" he replied nervously "oh you have, have you" replied Derek "and what happens if you don't take them" he continued finding it difficult to hide his excitement "well I go mad if I miss one dose" Joe replied …..

Derek left the house leaving Joe alone, he now had a cunning plan he was loaded with information, he felt he had earned the trust of David's son and he planned to have him performing like a circus monkey all the way to the Shadwell prison, or mental home which ever came first, he didn't care.

His plan was simple - to trick Joe into killing his father, how hard could it be? The boy had a mental condition that could only be controlled by pills, pills of which Derek now had, how hard would it be to convince him that David Wicks was out to get him, to make him think David hated his guts and wanted him dead, Derek would simply offer him the perfectly solution.

He would place a gun in his hand uttering the immortal words 'its either you or him'…..

_**There we go people, as always I hope you have enjoyed reading!**_

_**Please comment or review if you can.**_

_**See you again soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Time for chapter 5 people.**_

_**Story so far – David has decided to stay in the square and build a life with Carol much to Derek's disapproval, David's been threatened, beaten up and stabbed, now unbeknown to him his son Joe has returned to the square and has been befriended by evil Derek who now has a cunning plan – to make Joe kill his father.**_

_**Will this endless circle of violence and hatred ever be put to rest?**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Carol paced up and down the hallway, she had earlier received a phone call from Joe informing her he would be arriving very shortly, however that was over 3 hours ago, she grabbed her mobile and dialled Joe's number but it just rang out.

"Carol" Said David popping his head round the door "what you doing?"

"Oh David nothing, sit yourself down il make us some lunch" she stuttered hurrying off to the kitchen, she had hoped Joe would be here by now, but on the other hand she was starting to feel glad he wasn't, she hadn't mentioned his proposed arrival to David, she had no idea what was going on with them too.

It was a few days before when she had gone through David's file fax and found Joe's number, because he had been hurt he wouldn't be able to gallivant around the square, he would be stuck in bed or on the sofa with only the television for company whilst she was out working, she thought it would cheer him up to have his son around.

She walked over to the fridge, upon opening the door she let out a long sigh, she stood staring at how little food they had in, with everything that had occurred over the last few days nobody had had time to do any shopping, she took out the butter and cheese and began making some sandwiches.

Five minutes later she entered the living room where David was watching a wildlife programme "Here you go" said Carol handing the plate of cheese sandwiches to him "sorry its not very adventures we need shopping"

David smiled as he took the plate from her hands and patted the seat beside him "you know bears are very tame creatures really, not a lot of people know that" he said informatively tucking into his food.

Carol smiled at him lovingly, considering everything he had been through in the last few days he was looking in extremely good nick; she chuckled to herself at the thought and cuddled into him.

Meanwhile Derek was wandering back to his house where he couldn't wait to see what state Joe was in 'I go mad if I miss one dose' the words of Joe's earlier confession rang his head, excitedly he rubbed his hands together as he put the key in the front door…

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you...  
Three, four, better lock your door...  
Five, six, grab your crucifix  
Seven, eight, gonna stay up late  
Nine, ten, never sleep again…."

Was all Derek could hear, he cautiously walked into the living room where he had earlier left Joe, he looked around and saw Joe sat in the corner hugging himself, rocking back and forth "you alright kid?" questioned Derek.

"Ahhh their out there you know!" screamed Joe rushing over and throwing his arms round Derek.

Who immediately hugged him back whist letting out an evil laugh, now was his chance, he had this lad exactly where he wanted him, steering him towards the sofa Derek began to speak.

"Your right they are out there and we must fight them together, David Wicks is their leader, to defeat them we must defeat him"

"David? But he's my dad, dad wouldn't .."

"Oh but he would Joe my old mate, he hates you, he's got people to come after you, he wanted you back in the square so he could kill you" interrupted Derek trying to sound as convincing as possible, his scheming plan spinning round his head like a whirlwind.

"Joe im going to help you" Derek promised before he reached into his inside pocket keeping full eye contact with Joe "iv got something in here that can help" Joe watched closely as his eyes were drawn to the weapon Derek produced.

"That's a gun" he stuttered, Derek was now starting to wonder just how mad this guy was, what an observation he thought "your not stupid are you" replied Derek in a sympathetic tone.

"Stupid me, NO! People think I am, they think im mad you know, they do, they think im as mad as a hatter" exclaimed Joe now stumbling over his words.

Derek took his hand and placed the gun in his palm "This my friend is for you"

Joe looked at what he now held, examining it closely, he had never held a gun before but it made him feel powerful "what do I do now?" he asked.

Derek narrowed his eyes "now my lad you, we, me and you, will assassinate David Wicks"

Tiffany, Morgan and Liam were all sat round the table their stomachs rumbling "im starving" moaned Liam banging his knife and fork on the table "well your going to have to be patient" snapped Carol "iv asked Whitney to do some shopping before she comes home, she shouldn't be to long now"

"But iv not eaten since breakfast" Liam winged shouting this time.

Just then David limped in holding his stomach "What's all the shouting?" he questioned in his usual charming way.

"We're hungry!" yelled Liam, David smiled at him reassuringly "tell you what why don't I pop over the chippy? not had fish and chips for a while" he said with a wink.

"No David you can't go out in your state" snapped Carol "they can wait"

David flashed her a 'don't even try stopping me' look "il be fine darling" he whispered kissing her cheek and carefully turning to head out…

He made his way to the chip shop where he encountered a very unhappy Ian "Fish and chips six times please, plenty of salt and vinegar as well that would be nice" he said with a smile, leaning against the counter to support himself.

Ian looked up from his crossword "what happened to you?" he asked with not a hint of sympathy.

"I fell out of a window" answered David still grinning, he watched Ian shovel the food into old newspapers before smothering it with seasoning and wrapping it up then placing it on the counter "times hard are they Ian? I no your old fashioned but you don't want that to rub off on your customers" David sneered.

"If you mean why am I using old newspapers it's because it makes the chips taste better – its tradition" snapped Ian clearly offended.

David smiled and nodded "Oh silly me – tradition – I'll remember that one, keep the change" said David throwing a twenty pound note over the counter, grabbing the food and opening the shop door "I wouldn't worry Ian im sure tomorrow it will be yesterdays news" he said in a raised sarcastic tone before promptly leaving.

By the time he returned to the house Bianca was home "we were about to send out a search party" she beamed as David handed the fish and chips over.

They all had dinner and once the kids were in bed Bianca, Whitney, David and Carol settled down in front of the television.

It was 11pm when there was an almighty crash in the hallway.

Suddenly like bull at a gate Joe burst into the living room, he was sweating and shaking "What the fuck?" yelled Bianca.

Joe reached into his pocket and pulled a gun, the gun Derek had given him just hours earlier, everyone froze looks of horror spread across their faces.

"Get up all of you" Joe instructed, the four of them did as they were asked "now you tie them up and get out" he continued grabbing Whitney by the arm, shaking she did as he said before being discarded from the room.

Joe checked her handy work and stood before them.

"Joe what the hell do you think your playing at" yelled David struggling to free himself, "I know your game, you want me dead, I know you do, people have told me" stuttered Joe wiping his forehead on his sleeve.

"You've not been taking your pills have you" questioned David calmly.

"Don't patronise me" screamed Joe moving towards him.

"Would you stop waving that thing in my face?" ranted David.

Joe pushed David hard making him land heavily on the sofa, "ahh ohhh" David yelled tears filling his eyes, tears of pain as he looked down he saw blood absorbing into his T-shirt "Bloody stitches" he yelped "im stuck in a hostage situation and this happens, well come on Joe my night just cant get any better, bloody favourite t-shirt as well, do you have any idea how much this cost?"

"David shut up" yelled Carol her voice shaken.

"Joe what's going on? What are you doing here?" questioned Bianca as calmly as she could, she didn't want to alarm him, not when he was holding a gun, a gun that was probably loaded.

Joe instructed Carol and Bianca to sit down and assured them he would not hurt them, it was David he was after, as the two of them sat next to David with their hands tied tightly behind them they watched as Joe paced up and down the room, he appeared to be having a conversation with himself "Joe" Carol stuttered "why don't we talk about this?"

Joe turned to face her "talk! Your in on this as well! It was you that got me to come here" he screamed.

David sat bolt upright looking at Carol "What did he just say?"

"David not now" she stammered as she watched him shake his head, disappointment spreading across his bruised face.

Joe suddenly turned towards David with a vacant look in his eyes, those eyes were not Joes David thought, he remembered that look, he'd seen it before, those eyes were evil, capable of anything, he had seen that look in his own fathers eyes and it frightened him to death, now it was in his sons eyes, he remembered wanting to kill his own farther at some points, after he'd beat him, smacked him around, shouted at him, could his own son really want to kill him? Had he messed things up with Joe so bad that he'd forced his own flesh and blood into wanting to kill him?

"Joe whatever's wrong we can sort it" said David almost in a begging way.

"No dad" was the reply as he was dragged from the sofa into the middle of the room, Joe held the gun firmly pressed against the back of David's head "any last requests dad" questioned Joe as if he was doing him a favour.

"Um my funeral arrangements" stuttered David thinking fast.

"What! David this is hardly the time!" screamed Carol unable to control the tears.

"You would like me to talk about it another time?" he shot back with a wink "I want always look on the bright side of life played" he continued.

"Right that's enough" shouted Joe cocking the gun "goodbye dad"

"Not today" raged David bolting to his feet pinning Joe against the wall "drop it Joe" he screamed as waves of pain shot through his injured body, they struggled to over power each other as Carol and Bianca sat helplessly watching in horror.

Seconds later the gun went off

Once,

Twice,

Three times,

As everything switched to slow motion both men fell to the floor.

All that could be heard was the emergency sirens off in the distance…

_**Ohhh that took some thinking that one! Hope you people enjoyed it!**_

_**Please comment or review! See you again soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello people here come's chapter 6!**_

_**Hope you are enjoying the story so far.**_

_**Has David's luck finally run out? Or has he managed to dodge death once again? **_

_**Let's find out…**_

Within seconds armed police filled the room as a crowd began to gather outside, Whitney had alerted the police and the rest of the square while she was about it.

Derek stood among the crowd of people a grin spread across his face, his plan had worked, he had used Joe to satisfy his own sick pleasure, he stood and watched as the paramedics rushed into the house, now he had to switch to his alter ego and come across as the caring brother.

"Let me through my sisters in there!" he wailed pushing through the crowd and by-passing the cops "Carol, Carol" he screamed as he entered the house.

But what he saw was hardly a blood bath.

Joe was sat in one corner uttering the words "bang, bang, bang"

David sat in the opposite corner breathing hard, a blanket round him and a breathing mask over his face, Carol and Bianca holding him tightly as the paramedics checked him over.

Derek stood there not sure what had happened, if David had been shot surly the paramedics wouldn't be so calm.

"Ok Mr Wicks we will need to get you to hospital and get these stitches sorted" informed the paramedic helping him to his feet.

In that instance Derek knew his plan had been shattered, this idiot couldn't even do one simple thing, like father like son he thought as rage shot through him.

He turned and took one look at Joe "you stupid boy, all you had to do was pull the trigger!" he yelled as he felt Carol charge into him "you fucking arsehole, I hate you, I fucking hate you" she screamed hitting him over and over again.

Bianca pulled her away and flashed Derek a look of disgust, as the police grabbed Derek, they had heard his comment towards Joe "Derek Branning, im arresting you on suspicion of accessory to attempted murder, you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you may later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence, do you understand?" said the policeman cautioning him.

David was being led into the ambulance as Derek was dragged past, their eyes met and David gave him a cheeky wink before stepping into the ambulance.

Back In the house the police couldn't get anywhere near Joe, he had grabbed a pair of scissors from somewhere and was threatening to cut his wrists.

"Your evil, your evil people" stuttered Joe swaying from side to side clutching the scissors in his right hand whist staring intently at his left wrist.

The officer was a young dark haired women Joe thought she reminded him of his mother, she backed away and sat on the sofa urging the rest of the people to leave the room,

"My names Kate what's yours?" the officer asked, Joe stopped swaying and threw his head back against the wall "im not telling you my name" he replied "you might use it against me"

"Why don't you put the scissors down and we can talk"

Joe looked at her with a terrified look on his face, all kinds of things were running through his mind "you don't understand, their coming to get me, I don't even know what they look like, I just know their coming, coming soon to drag me away"

"Who's coming to get you?" the officer questioned him as calmly as she could, she had a low reassuring tone, her voice was almost a whisper.

"I don't know who they are, but their evil"

The officer began to move closer to Joe, eventually she became close enough to reach out and gently remove the scissors from his hands "come on" she said "lets get you somewhere safe, where no one can hurt you"

At the hospital David was propped up in bed with Carol by his bed side, Bianca had gone to talk to the police.

"Cant believe im back in here again, maybe I should reserve my own bed eh" David said with a chuckle, Carol shot him a look before shaking her head and replying "don't talk like that David, this ends and it ends today, you have to tell the police everything do you hear me!"

David shuffled about a bit trying to get more comfortable "think il ask for a bit of food while im here, may as well take full advantage of the NHS" he muttered completely ignoring Carol's comment, he caught her looking at him out the corner of his eye "and this T-shirt il have to order another one, can only buy these in Spain you know"

"David just shut up" snapped Carol knowing full well he was ignoring her.

Once the Doctors had sorted him out he was ready to leave, but not before talking to the police Carol made sure of that.

"Mr wicks Im DC Bait" said the Detective introducing himself.

"What's your first name? Master" chuckled David instantly realising the man didn't find his little joke funny in the slightest.

"Look mate I really don't want to take things any further, im fine, everyone's fine, I really just want to go home" said David, "No this is getting taken further" interrupted Carol "my brother Derek has been threatening us, he's already stabbed David and now this, I heard what he said to Joe and that tells me he put Joe up to all this" she continued.

"Joe?" said the Detective "that's your son Mr Wicks right?"

"Yes, yes he's my son and he's not well so if you don't mind I really must be going" replied David easing himself off the bed and heading towards the door.

This time Carol let him go, pulling the Detective to the side, she spoke in a whisper "David is just frightened, please if you want any questioned answered come to me, call me" she whispered handing him her mobile number "and question my brother Derek" she added before hurrying off to catch up with David.

When they arrived home they were informed by Whitney that Joe had been taken away for a mental health assessment after a doctor had confirmed that he hadn't taken his medication..

Also that a large quantity of Chlorpromazine had been found in Derek's possession.

"That's what Joe takes for his schizophrenia" shouted David "Derek must have stolen them off him!" Carol looked at him as the story began to fall into place, that's why Joe was late turning up, that's why he didn't answer his phone, soon after the call that morning he had made to her he must have been sniffed out by Derek and lured into his dangerous web.

But she didn't want to think about that anymore she had had just about enough today.

"David please let's just forget about it for now and enjoy the rest of the evening"

she couldn't believe what she was saying but she had to try.

Whitney left them to it and Carol opened some wine.

They spent the next hour or so talking. Well, Carol was talking and David was picturing in his head her slim naked body, he felt himself becoming aroused.

His head was spinning slightly although he had only had two glasses of wine he was thinking maybe it had something to do with mixing painkillers and alcohol

When she asked him to escort her to the kitchen, he didn't hesitate.

She was stumbling a little on the way due to one two many glasses of wine,

So David like a proper gent put his arm around her "it looks like you need some help staying up darling" he said with a cheesy grin, Carol laughed and grabbed his still hard erection through his trousers.

"It doesn't look like you need any help staying up" she exclaimed, quickly David responded "I had all the help I needed just looking at you" he said winking at her and pulling her close.

She smiled and quickly kissed him. Her hand, still resting on his rock hard bulge, she began to slowly work her hand up and down stimulating him through his trousers.

.

She began to kiss him slowly and passionately as he lightly pressed his weight against her.

She was now fumbling around with his belt, trying to undo his trousers. It wasn't long before she had his hard cock out in her hand, his trousers and boxers had dropped to the floor.

He unhooked her bra and she lifted his shirt over his head, before long, the two of them were standing in the dark hallway completely naked.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. She moaned as his cock quickly found it's way into her hot wet pussy. then, being drunk and smacked up on painkillers, David lost his balance causing them to fall to the floor.

They both burst into fits of laughter, helping each up and dressing they continued their delayed journey to the kitchen.

David grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge opening it and taking a few swigs from the bottle.

Carol watched and licked her lips, she walked over and undid his trousers again before dropping to her knees.

She began by slowly kissing his hard-on, and her fingers gently caressed his balls. David was so excited by this time that he knew if she didn't stop, he was going to cum very quickly "oh Carol stop" he moaned grabbing her head to slow her down, that pussy of hers is what he really wanted right now, he wanted to please her as well as himself.

He coaxed her back to her feet and then sat down on the table. She knew what to do, with a smile she sat on his lap facing him and quickly lowered her soaking wet pussy down onto his stiff cock, being gentle not to hurt him.

She moved slowly at first then speeded up enjoying his soft moans of pleasure…..

At that exact moment, they heard a voice calling "Mum? Dad?" It was Bianca.

"Shit" whispered David as Carol jumped off "one moment darling just coming" yelled David as they both quickly put on their clothes just in time to see Bianca's figure crash through the door "what are you two doing?" she questioned giving them both a look of suspicion.

"Ohh we we're just getting some more wine" replied David thinking fast grabbing the bottle and stumbling past, soon followed by Carol.

The couple sat and laughed as they cuddled up together and enjoyed the rest of the evening…

_**Thanks for reading people! See you again soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello people! Its that time again!**_

_**Here comes chapter 7. **_

_**(Final)**_

'She's like the wind' bellowed out of the radio alarm, David woke with a jolt "ohh that time already" he muttered turning the alarm off, he saw Carol standing looking out of the window "how long you been up?" he asked "why don't you come back to bed?" Carol turned to him with a grim look on her face "the police have released Derek, iv just seen him go across the square" she answered ignoring his questions.

"Well they had no reason to hold him did they" Said David sitting up groaning as pain shot through him.

"Come back to bed Carol" he said lifting his arm up for her to cuddle in, she let out a short sigh and got back into bed "we are going to be ok aren't we?" she asked her voice unsure "of course we are darling" David replied as he moved in to kiss her, his lips were warm and soft, they kissed passionately for a few minutes

David moved his hand under her top "David no you should be resting" said Carol innocently "rest? Id rather be doing something else" he whispered kissing her neck as she stated giggling "that tickles" she cried, he carried on letting his hand wander further down her body into her knickers, he could feel she wanted him.

"Come here you stud" Carol whispered suddenly seeming less innocent.

She leaned over him and grabbed his tie from the beside table "what are you doing?" asked David looking confused as she proceeded to tie him to the bed, they both laughed as she strapped his wrist to the bed post tight enough so he couldn't escape.

She did the same with the other wrist only this time she used his shirt to tie him place.

"Im going ride you like you've never be road before" she whispered "you don't need to tie me up for that" he replied with a chuckle.  
A mischievousness grin spread across her face as she straddled him, he was now completely trapped, he watched her remove her t-shirt and jiggle her gorgeous breasts in his face. "Now im in control" she whispered taking off her knickers "you will do what I tell you" she continued turning around and sitting on his face.

She positioned herself just right, and allowed him to move his tongue slowly in and out of her pussy.

"Oh, yeah, that's good!" she moaned as she rhythmically moved up and down on his face, forcing his tongue deeper inside her. She let out a deep moan of pleasure, he could feel her toes curling on his stomach, grabbing the flesh.  
"Oh God David, Yes!" he could feel her tense up and suddenly his face was doused with her pussy-juice as she climaxed. She put her full weight on him for a second and panted heavily, before turning around so that she sat on his stomach, the sight of her pussy above his bellybutton was making his cock throb. She leaned in and passionately kissed him, her breasts hanging down onto his chest.

His cock was rock solid now, he wanted to rip his hands free and wank himself hard, but he couldn't, she had tied him up good and proper, he was breathing hard as she kissed his neck moving down slowly, by this point his stiff cock was pocking out the top of his boxers begging to be released "oh Carol what you doing to me" he moaned as she masturbated him furiously, she could tell he was getting close but she wanted his hot spunk inside her, she stopped and pulled his boxers off then got herself into position and slid his cock into her soaking wet pussy, she was fucking him so hard the bed sheets began to come off.

She began riding him harder and faster, he could tell she was having an orgasm and now so was he "oh fuck im cumin" he yelled as they both climaxed together.

Carol dropped down on top of his chest and cuddled him, they were both completely out of breath, after a few moments Carol rolled off and began to get dressed, David lay there watching her "um Carol" he muttered "any chance you could un tie me my nose is itching!" Carol let out a giggle and released him before pottering off downstairs.

David lay there with a smug grin on his face feeling very pleased with himself, he pulled himself up and went to look out the window, he saw someone messing about on the railway bridge "idiot" he muttered before taking a closer look "what the hell that's Whitney!" he screamed grabbing his clothes from the floor, as he struggled to do his shirt up he saw Derek grabbing Whiney violently "what the fucks he doing" he screamed bolting out the room and down the stairs "David" called Carol "what's going on?" "Its Whitney" he yelled grabbing his coat and rushing out the door.

"David wait" shouted Carol rushing out after him.

They both came to holt below the bridge where a small crowed had gathered, Derek had Whitney hanging over the edge, he saw David and Carol appear at the front of the crowed "you want her Wicks you come and get her" Derek called down "has someone called the police?" screamed Carol.

"Whit" came Bianca's terrified voice pushing through the crowed "Derek let her go" she wailed as David and Carol held her back.

"Your wish is my command" screamed Derek releasing Whitney sending her falling towards the hard ground below "No!" screamed Bianca as she saw Whitney's body bounce off the concrete and land in a heap in front of her.

"Come on then Wicks" shouted Derek moving out of view "what's he doing now" someone called out, just then he came back into view with Tiffany in his arms "blimey this is getting out of hand" said David removing his jacket "David what you doing" asked Carol tears in her eyes "im going up there" he answered running off "David no!" cried Carol watching him disappear.

Bianca was cradling Whitney, blood poured from her ears and nose, she was conscious but her breathing was shallow "ambulance is on its way" informed a passing person, Carol and Bianca tried to keep her talking, they told her everything would be ok and that they loved her dearly.

Up on the bridge Derek stood dangling Tiffany over the side "you come any closer Wicks and she goes over" he threatened "come on then David lets see your negotiating skills" he continued his eyes burning into David's, the aura of evil that surrounded him sent a shiver down David's spine "come on Derek, its me that you want, give her to me please, we can sort this out" stuttered David

"Oh no stop please, another five minutes of that and il be putty in your hands" sneered Derek letting out an evil laugh.

"This is your fault Wicks all you had to do was fuck off back to where you came from, but you couldn't could you, you just had to hang around here"

"Just give her to me Derek no one else needs to get hurt here" David tried endlessly to reason with him to no avail.

Suddenly he made a dive for Derek making him let go of Tiffany and fall to the side, David managed to grab Tiffany and stop her from falling over the edge "go on darling run" he instructed as Derek shot to his feet and made a grab for her narrowly missing.

"That's it Wicks" he screamed charging at him, pushing him hard against the safety barrier "you're a dead man" Derek screamed sending spit all over David's face, the two men struggled, David felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he could feel blood pour from his now open wound "you've split my stitches again" he yelled managing to shove Derek backwards.

"David watch out!" Carol screamed from below as a train steamed towards him, he stepped back making the train just miss him, as soon as the train past he saw Derek running towards him tripping over the track sending him flying head first towards him, thinking fast he stepped to the side and watched as Derek toppled over the barrier.

Derek was now holding on for dear life "David, mate help me" he cried as fear filled his body, David stood over him with a smirk spread across his face "give me one good reason" he replied grabbing Derek's hand "fine don't" screamed Derek the fear disappearing as quick as it came "No Derek im not like you" whispered David attempting to pull him back to safety.

Just as a gush of wind threw him off balance "ahhh" screamed Derek as he lost his grip on David's hand "Derek" David called grabbing at fresh air, watching in slow motion as Derek fell to the ground smashing the back of his head off the concrete below, his head hit the ground hard splattering his brains everywhere, looking in horror at the site below him David didn't even recognise the man he'd just tried to save.

"Granddad" came Tiffany's trembling voice "Tiffany I told you to run" cried David scooping her up in his arms.

"David" came another voice this time from behind him, he slowly turned, he knew that voice anywhere, he stood and watched in amazement as his mother appeared before him "mum" was the only word he managed he utter "im proud of you David" said the apparition, David smiled "I love you mum" he said with tears in his eyes.

The apparition smiled back before fading into the morning mist.

"Was that nana pat?" questioned Tiffany looking bewildered.

David winked at her "it was just the weather sweetheart" he replied "just the weather"

He carried her off the bridge back down into the main high street to be confronted by Carol, she threw her arms round him and they kissed as sunlight beamed down on them through the clouds "lets go home" said Carol "get you cleaned up, Whitney and Bianca have been taken to hospital, we'll get down there when iv sorted you out" she continued with a smile taking his hand.

David smiled back and looked up at the sky "bye mum" he whispered before walking hand in hand with Carol back towards his new home…..

He'd finally done it, faced his fears like a man, this time he hadn't run and he'd never been happier…

_**There we go guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review or comment if you have the time.**_

_**Thanks again! **_


End file.
